LAND OF THE GREEN DEAD
by Troy168
Summary: When a zombie virus comes into Moboius, How will Sonic and his friends stand against the Undead, rated M for Language and deaths in blood
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story, Note:I don't own any Sega characters.

LAND OF THE GREEN DEAD

Ch.1 The Start of the death

Sonic:Those... bastards... why, why did they... take everything away from me... what have we done to deserve this...

Rouge:Sonic, what... what are you doing?

Sonic:Something I should've done a long time ago.

(10 months ago)

It was a nice, pieceful forest, when all of sudden, a blue blur rushed through the forest, it turns out to be everybody's greatest hero, Sonic the hedgehog, he was heading towards to his friends workshop, who's Sonic friend you may asked, well his friend is no other than Miles"Tails"Prower, once Sonic has arrived at Tails workshop, Tails manage to open the Garage.

Sonic:Hey Tails, you wanted to see me about something?

Tails:Yeah, I need help testing the X-Tornado, can you lend me a hand.

Sonic:Sure Tails.

Sonic jumped on the X-Tornado as Tails grab the labtop.

Tails:When ever you ready.

Sonic started the engine and Tails started to record the data, after a few minutes, Sonic started to shut off the engine.

Sonic:All right, so how did I do.

Tails:Well,with all the data that I collect, I say that it's preaty good...

But someone was banging on Tails garage door.

Sonic:Who could be at the garage door.

Tails:I'll check it out.

Tails open the garage door to review a man, but his apperience is a bit torned .

Tails:Sir, are you all right?

But the man didn't replied.

Sonic:Um sir, do you need any help.

But the man didn't replied, as he was getting closer to Tails.

Tails:Sir, you need to back off.

Sonic:Yeah, what's the problem.

But he was getting closer to Tails as another guy was limping towards him, and his apperience was covered in blood.

Tails:Who's that, your friend?

But he had grab Tails and bit him in the neck.

Sonic:HEY, GET OFF HIM.

Sonic has pushed the man away from Tails as Sonic Rushed to get the Medkit, but the second guy was getting closer to Sonic.

Sonic:Move it you Jackass.

Sonic Pushed the man out of his way, and the man ended up right in front of Tails.

Sonic:Ah Shit, Tails, NOOOOO.

The guy was biting Tails in the neck again as Tails fainted, Sonic pushed him out of the way in order to keep Tails alive.

Sonic:Come on Tails, don't die on me.

But Tails attented to bite Sonic hand.

Sonic:Hey, stop it man.

But Tails was continuing to bite Sonic's hand, Sonic has no choic but to hit Tails in the head, grab his labtop, and left his workshop, and close the garage door, he was rushing to his house when many thoughts came rushing towards his head.

(Why did I did thatt... why did Tails attenpt to bite meee... who are those bastardsss... )

But after many thoughs went through his mind, he finally reached his home, when he got home, he imediatley called 911, but there's nothing but a dial tone, then he notice that he's got 2 message, he activate the answering machine, one was from Amy rose.

"Hey, so...so..Sonic, I notice that something's wrong, the newscast told me to stay home, but please picked me up, I'm scared"

Sonic thought that Amy was in trouble, but she said that she need's to stay home, but she's in trouble, but then another message has started.

"Sonic, we regret to Informed you, but we need you to bring survivors to the G.U.N Base, do not, I repeat, Do Not get the survivors bitten, cause if that happened, then they are infected with a virus that could kill that person in a couple of minutes, please hurry"

After that message, his mind was going through his head again.

(What virusss... why did I got my friend infecteddd... What have I doneeeee...)

After that, he was determine to get the survivors and bring then to safety, grab the supplies, grab the labtop, and left the house, will Sonic be able to save everybody, well you have to find out.

To be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Note:I don't own any Sega characters

LAND OF THE GREEN DEAD

ch.2 The chaos of the virus

With his Stuff ready, Sonic rushed towards the city in a light speed dash, he saw still in shock of what have he done to get Tails killed by those... viruses, once he reach the city's limit, he discover that the city was being destroyed by the virus, he knew that there's no time to waist and head towards Amy's apartment, but all he could hear is people screaning while escaping those... things, some were caught and was getting eaten alive, once he arived at Amy's house, he saw that her apartment was destroyed by the virus, he thought of taking the elevator, but Sonic thought to himself.

(Sonic:Wait, if I take the elevator, the power could shut down on me and I couldn't get out, even if it didn't, I could get jumped by those... things)

Sonic decided to take the Stairs, after reaching her floor, he went pass the virus, and charge into Amy's room, when he stop for a moment, he saw that a man was lying in a ground with a knive stuck in his head, then he saw Amy covered in blood.

Sonic:What happened Amy?

Amy:Oh, SONIC!

Amy got up and hugged Sonic... painfully, after a couple of minute, Amy let's go.

Amy:Anyway, this zombie just got into my apartment, and... well I just grab my knife and stab him in the head.

Sonic:What... Zombies?

Amy:Yeah, you know, those zombies movies that we'll all watch a month ago.

Sonic:Oh... well anyway, we need to get out of here.

Amy:Where are we going.

Sonic:The G.U.N Base, that's what the message told me.

Amy:Okay, just let me get my Pika Pika hammer.

As Amy went to get her hammer, Sonic though to himself.

(Sonic:Wait, She didn't have her hammer with her before)

Amy:Okay, ready, I suggest we try the Roof's since that Zombies don't jump high.

Sonic:Okay then, hop on my back.

After Amy got on Sonic's back, he opened the window, took a few feet back, and jump through the window and landed on the roof feet's first without hurting his feet, after trying to get balance, Sonic Hopped across the Roof's trying to reach the G.U.N Base, while hearing the screans of people being chased and eaten alive by zombies, after a couple of hours, they finally reached the G.U.N Base, apound arival, they are greeted by the General.

General:I see that you're still alive, and it seens that you brought a woman with you.

Amy:Hey, I'm no women, I'm...

General:Anyway,We need to have a private talk Sonic.

Sonic:All right then.

After Amy got off Sonic, both Sonic and the General headed towards the elevator as one of the soldiers direct Amy to a survivor bunkers.

Sonic:Anyway, what happened back there.

General:We're experiencing a virus that was infecting the countries, many has been dead, but we're planning a counter attack, but the problens is finding a secure spot so that they can repopulate the earth if the virus did kill us all.

Sonic:So all I need, is at lease one male, one female, and a secure spot.

General:That is correct, the easy part is the Male and Female, the problem is finding a secure spot, we narrow it down to three area's, theres one on Prison Island, A strong baracade town, and Angel Island.

Sonic:So what's the problen.

General:It's trying to get the Survivors into the secure spot, it's prety far, and due to the situation, it could be a problen, we need you to check the three area's and finding transportation for our survivle.

Sonic has been thinking for a while and then realize something.

Sonic:Wait, I think I know a transportation, I'll use Tails's X-Tornado.

General:But how do you know...

Sonic:Tails brought me over to test out the X-Tornado, I didn't know about the zombie situation.

General:Well we'll get Tails on contact...

Sonic:Actually, he's dead.

General:Oh, I'm so sorry about your friends loss.

Sonic:Don't worry, it's not your falt, all I have to do is to get the plane and survey the secured spots.

General:All right then, but your not going there alone, I'm teaning up with you with 3 other survivors.

After the elevator reach the floor, both Sonic and the General got out and head towards the center control, a Soldier comes in and inform the General about the Situation and let three survivors in, one was a Hedgehog similer to Sonic, but was blacker, One was a White Bat, and One was a Pinkish/Purplish Chamelleon.

General: I believe you know these people?

Sonic: Shadow, Rouge, Espio, I thought that you were dead?

Shadow:Ha, and let those things get a hold of me, not a chance.

Rouge:Well those things seen to ruiened my club, but I manage to survive those Zombies.

Espio:We were fine until the zombies invaded the Chaotic zone, I manage to escape, but as for Vector and Charmmy, well...

Sonic:It's okay Espio, I understand your loss.

General:Our little friend seen's to know about the transport and is willing to sacrivise his life to search the areas, now Sonic, do you have any experence with guns.

Sonic:No, but I'm good with my marchail arts moves.

Shadow:Well that's not going to get us anywhere.

General:Not to worry, Sonic, there's a weapon storage, grab some weapons and let us know when your ready.

Sonic agree and went into a weapons storage room, he got some guns that feels right to him, got some amno, and let the General know he's ready, he let Shadow, Rouge, And Espio go on their way, as soon they are off the elevator and was about to leave, they were stop by Amy.

Amy:Sonic, Wait, Let me come with you.

Shadow: No, 4 enough.

Amy:But I manage to kill a zombie.

Rouge:Yeah, but can you manage to kill a lot more than 1.

Amy:But...

Sonic:Sorry Amy, but we got enough people, just stay here.

Before Amy can continue, the guys left as Amy was crying on the ground.

Amy:Why did he left me, I help him, mabey I can show him that I can handle by myself, yeah, that'll show then that I'm usefull.

Will Sonic and his Team reach the plane before the world can die.

To be Continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Note:I don't own Any Sega Characters

LAND OF THE GREEN DEAD

Ch.3 The Trials of Survival

Sonic and his teamates was hoping along the roof's due to the fact that there's no zombies on the Roof, after getting across the cities, and the city limits, they finally reach Tails workshop, they are about to open the door, but Sonic stop then.

Sonic:Hold on, there's still zombies in there.

Espio:How many?

Sonic:Well... 3 to be exacte, even...

Rouge:Did something happen back there.

Sonic:Let's just get this over with.

They open the garage door and review 3 zombies, Espio shot all three zombies in the chest, but they got up.

Espio:What, I just shot then in the chest, how are they still alive.

Shadow use his glock and shot all three zombies in the head and hit Espio in the head.

Shadow:You dumbass, you're suppose to shoot then in the head, if you don't you'll be waisting bullets.

The guys examin the X-Tornado as Sonic looks down at his dead friend.

Rouge:So those zombies got him, huh.

Sonic:Can you just leave me in peace...

Shadow:The tanks almost empty, we need to fuel up.

Shadow and Espio fulled the tank and the tankers while Sonic has draged Tails and Started digging.

Shadow:What the hell is he doing.

Rouge:Just calm down, I think he's givin a furennel.

Shadow:THEN GET HIM OUT OF THE THIS STATE AND TELL HIM TO HELP US!

Rouge:Alright, alright, heesh.

Rouge went to be with Sonic's side, she saw that he finished burring his friend and put a cross on the ground.

Rouge:Look Sonic...

Sonic:I said leave me in peace.

Rouge:Sonic, I've understand what your feeling...

Sonic:No, No you fucken don't know what I'm feeling right now.

Rouge:Sure I do...

Sonic:No you don't, you don't know how it's feels to left someone to die while I just stand there.

Rouge was feeling shock, but she calm down.

Rouge:Look, it's not your fault, it was those... things, if it wasn't for then, Tails could still be alive.

Sonic:Yeah...

Shadow:GOD, DAMIT...

Both Sonic and Rouge went to check up on Shadow.

Rouge:What happened.

Shadow:The Danm plane is in lock mode, and unless that bastard know's of anymeans of unlocking it, then it's useless.

Sonic thought for a moment, but then realize something.

Sonic:Wait, we can use the labtop.

Espio:The what?

Sonic pulled out the labtop and search through the files.

Sonic:All right, I can unlock the plane from here, if I knew Tails password.

Rouge:Here, let me handle it.

Sonic gives Rouge the labtop, Rouge hacks through Tails files and found the password which she used to unlock the plane.

Sonic: How did you...

Rouge:They don't call me Jewel thief for nothing you know.

Shadow:Alright, let's get on the plane and get going.

They all got on the plane as Shadow flies out of Tails workshop and got up in the air.

Sonic:So, which on do we go first.

Shadow:We can't be sure if Angel Island is a good spot, and it could be a risk that the Zombies could be at the Strong baracade Town, so were going to Prison Island first.

The plane flies off and was heading towards Prison Island, What's there at prison Island.

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

LAND OF THE GREEN DEAD

Ch.4 The abandon of Prison Island

After a couple of hours of staying in the air, they finally reached Prison Island, from the looks of it, apparently, someone has already takenover prison island, there's grafety on the walls, there's smoke coming out, and there's even some dead bodies on the ground.

Sonic:Look's like someone already took Prison Island.

Shadow:How, and besides, it look's like they did a shitty job at it.

But before their conversation can continue, Some of the people got on the Roof and shot a flare.

Rouge:It look's like they need help.

Shadow:I'm not going down there.

Sonic:But these are human people down there.

Shadow:Fine, but they are not getting in the plane.

Shadow direct the plane and manage to landed, they were greeted by some survivor.

Man 1:Oh thank god, I though we're going to die in this place.

Sonic:What happened.

Man 2:We heard in the radio that this place was a strong survivor hideout, so we brought the guys in, but no one was there, except Zombies.

Espio:You mean there's Zombies down there.

Man 1:Well, Just the botton floor, the rest is the second floor, please, you need to save us.

Rouge:Don't worry, we'll help you out.

Rouge manage to get contact with the General, she told the situlation and requested transport, and the General told Rouge the news.

Man 2:Sooo...

Rouge:They are sending Helicopters to pick you guys up.

Man 1:Oh thank god.

Sonic:How many are in the second floor.

Man 2: About 10 people.

Man 1:So when are they going to get us.

Rouge:From the G.U.N base, I'll say about... couple of hours.

Man 2:Okay, I'll let the other's know.

Before they went, There wer some screans coming from the second floor, when they check it out, it turns out that the Zombies were breaking the baracades.

Man 1:OH SHIT, THEY'RE BREAKING THE BARACADE!

Sonic:Don't worry, we got this.

Sonic and his team got their guns out and start shooting the zombies in the head, but there's more zombies then the Survivors bullets, until Espio spot some Oil druns.

Espio:Everybody, get to the Roof tops.

Sonic and the team got the Survivors upstairs as Espio dump some oil on the ground, Espio shot a bullet on the oil that lead the trail that exploded on the Zombies, Espio blocked the Roof door.

Espio:Don't worry, the Zombies is dead.

Man 3:Yeah, but we got no home you dumbass.

Man 1:We got some copters to pick us up, you dumbass.

Man 4:Yeah, but for how long, we'll all be dead if those bastards broke the baracade down.

Rouge:Not if you add weight to the Baracade, that way, if the Zombies do break the baracade, they'll get Crushed instead.

The other survivors agree as they started adding weight.

Sonic:Nice job Rouge.

Rouge:Yeah.

After a couple of minutes, they heard the helecopters coming, as Sonic and his Team was about to leave.

Man 1: Thank you, we'll never forget of what you done.

Sonic:No prob.

After that, Sonic and the Team flies off as they decided that they should head to the Strong baracade, will it be safe, or will it results in someone Dying.

To be Continue


	5. Chapter 5

LAND OF THE GREEN DEAD

ch.5 The death of a Local Ally

The Guys have been flying to the Strong baracade town for a couple of months now, and yet, they couldn't find the town, Sonic and the teamates are arguing over directions.

Rouge:Face it, we're lost.

Sonic:Can it Rouge, I'm know where I'm going.

Shadow:I have to aggree with her, just read the danm map.

Sonic:I don't have the map, Espio has the map.

Espio:I though Rouge has the map.

Rouge:No, I give it to... oh no.

Sonic:Don't tell me you lost the map Rouge.

Rouge:No, it was Shadow.

While the guys were arguing, they failed to notice a flare coming up, so the surviviors had to fire it again, and this time, Espio notice it.

Espio:Hey, I think I just found it.

Sonic:See Rouge, I don't need the map, I got guts.

Rouge:You and your lucky guts.

Sonic landed the plane and everybody got off, they were introduce to two guys.

Guy 1:Oh thank god, I though we were goners.

Espio:What do you mean?

Guy 2:Their was a Zombie breakin at the back of the City, they were many people died, we decide that someone must go up and set the bomb, destroy the building, and block the Zombies so that we can escape to G.U.N Base.

Rouge:Do you know how to get there.

Guy 1:We actually don't, but luckly, during our hunt, we just found a map and coupies the direction.

Rouge:May I see that map.

The guys give Rouge the map, she examin the map and realize that it's the same map that they just lost.

Rouge:Yeah, the map you found was actually ours, anyway, we'll help out.

Guy 1: Great, okay, here's the floor map, walkie talkie, and the access codes to activate the bombs.

Sonic:Okay...

Sonic and the teamates went in the building, and reach up to 10th floor.

Espio:Look's like there's only 10 floors per stairs.

Shadow:SHIT, we still have 40 more floors to go, Why don't we just take the Fucken Elevator.

Sonic:Cause Einstine, we could get attack by the Zombies, and or we could get block if the power's out.

They decide to head across the floor as quickly as possible, after reaching the second set's of stairs, they reach up to 20th floor, but this time, there was a few zombies eating the courps.

Rouge:Ga...

Sonic blocked her mouth

Sonic:don't say anything, we don't want attention, we could risked getting bitted.

Sonic and the team walked quietly while Rouge tries to keep her voice low so that the Zombies couldn't hear it, after that, they reached the 30th floor, they examin the area and found two set's of stairs, one contains the stairs that reached the 50th floor, but the floor is very weak, so they decided to use that for their escape, so they head to the 40th floor, they found more Zombies, but Rouge let out a little disgusted, that cause the Zombies to hear that.

Sonic:Ah Shit, they heard us, Come on.

Sonic and his Teamates shoot their way across the floor, but Espio got bitted in the leg.

Sonic:ESPIO, NOOOOOO!

They manage to get through and locked the door,they went up to the 50th floor, saw that there's no zombies, but a fucken huge bomb, and Rouge call contact that they reach the 50th floor.

Guy 1:Good job, now you need to put in the access codes, and...

Rouge:What, What.

Guy 1:Well, the down side is that one person must stay behinde to keep the bomb active, there's no other ways...

The walkie talkie went dead.

Rouge:SHIT, one of us has to Die.

Espio:I'll do it.

Sonic:Espio don't.

Espio:I have to, I couldn't kept the Chaotix team separate anymore, just go without me.

Sonic Tried to get some sence, but Espio pushed then into the stairs with the weak floor, locked the door, and activate the bomb.

"15:00 minutes left"

Sonic:SHIT,WE HAVE TO GO.

Rouge:But!

Sonic:LET'S GOOOOO!

Sonic grab Rouge as they all went down the weak stairs, as soon as they reach the 1st floor, they already escaped.

"00:05, 00:04, 00:03, 00:02, 00:01, 00:00"

The bomb exploded as the building went down, the guys were in shock as they saw one of there menbers was dead, after that, many mind went pass Sonic.

(Why did they never warned usssss... Why Espio dieddddd... Why he sacrivise his lifeeeee...)

After that, one of the guys came towards them.

Guy 1: I'm Sorry for your friend's loss, but we need someone to go up there, but none of then wouldn't go up their.

Rouge: But one of our friend died in there, and all you care about is your survival.

Sonic:Rouge, Espio was Infected, he had to sacrivise his life.

Rouge:But...

But before their conversation can continued, they were interuppeted by the General, Rouge answer the call to tell the news, but the General wanted then back.

Sonic:What happened.

Rouge:The Zombies are breaking in the G.U.N Base.

Shadow:SHIT, Let's go.

The guys went on the plane as they rushed back towards G.U.N Base, will they survive the zombie appocolyce.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

LAND OF THE GREEN DEAD

ch.6 The Ultimate Survival

Sonic and his teamates were rushing back to the base to stop the Zombie invasion, apon their arrival, they discover that the soldiers are firing back against the Zombies.

Sonic:We need to land some where?

Rouge:Land on the Roof.

After Sonic landed on the Roof, they were greated by the Geneneral.

General: Listen up, the Zombies have invaded this area, we just comfirned that the saftey area is in fact, Angel Island.

Shadow:It isn't a good place.

General:Well there's no other damn place to go, we're evauation the survivors to get there, I suggest you do the same.

As soon the General turned, Shadow pulls out his gun and shot the General in the back.

Sonic:Shadow, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!

Shadow direct his gun at Sonic and Rouge

Shadow:I'm not letting anybody else getting on that Island.

Sonic:What the Hell are you talking about.

Shadow:I knew the fact that Angel Island is the Safest place on this DAMN planet, so I lied to you about Angel Island being a dangerous place, and I was going to let you live if Prison Island or that Damn town was a safe place also, so it will be I who will get to be with Rouge.

Rouge:What?

Shadow:That's right, now I'm not going to let that faker get my hands on my girl, now get in the Plane Rouge.

Rouge:There's no way I'm...

Shadow:GET IN THE FUCKEN PLANE OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKEN BRAINS OUT!

Rouge got on the plane and was crouching.

Shadow:As for you, it was nice knowing you, but now you get to die.

Before Shadow can Shoot Sonic, someone from behind grab Shadow, it turns out to be Amy.

Amy:I'm not going to let you hurt Sonic you Bastard.

Shadow:Get off me you BITCH!

Shadow has thrown Amy off the ledge of the Roof

Sonic:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Before Shadow can turned, he push Shadow off the cliff, he look down and saw the horrors as he stands on the ledge of the roof.

Sonic:Those... bastards... why, why did they... take everything away from me... what have we did to deserve this...

Sonic was leaning closer to the ledge as Rouge got out of the plane.

Rouge:Sonic, what... what are you doing?

Sonic turned and saw Rouge

Sonic:Something I should've done a long time ago.

Sonic took a step backward as Rouge Run and catch Sonic before he can fall off the ledge

Rouge:Sonic, no... don't... don't do this.

Sonic:Let me go, I... Don't want to live.

Rouge:Sonic, Come on, please get up.

Sonic:What's a point, I just loss everybody.

Rouge:No you haven't...

Rouge manage to grab Sonic and lift him off the Ledge and in to the top of the Roof.

Sonic:Rouge, why... why did you save me?

Rouge:Because, you still have me...

Before Sonic can speak, Rouge has kisses Sonic in the Lips, at first, Sonic shows Restrain, but after a while, he finally give into temptations, after they kiss for a while, Sonic came back into his sence.

Sonic:So... how much gas do we have left?

Rouge:Oh... we got enough for one more trip.

Sonic:Good, we'll need it.

Both Sonic and Rouge got on the plane as they left the G.U.N Base behind then and they head towards Angel Island, once they got there, they discover that is was a paradise, there's a bunch of foods, alot of areas, and there's no zombies

Rouge:Wow, what a place.

Sonic:It sure is..., let's take a look around, hop on my back.

Rouge hopped on Sonic's back as they search around the area, they went around the Island, and as they discovered, there's no Knuckles, but they discover the Master Emerald.

Rouge:Wow, but wait, since were the only people left on Mobolus, that means.

Sonic: Well, I hate to admit it, but I guess you finally Gotten the Master Emerald.

Rouge:Yeah, I'm sure do, so...

Sonic:Okay, Okay, let's do it.

Both Sonic and Rouge start to have Sex's, after 12 years of Sonic and Rouge being in Angel Island, the Zombie problen Begain to die out as Sonic and Rouge was happy in Angel Island... with a bunch of their kids, and they were happy about being together

The End!


End file.
